Episode 2: Found
THIS PAGE IS NOT CANON! - For more information see Triangulum Files. Please do not create or edit pages based off this page. ---- Triangulum Files A Galactic Chronicles Saga Episode 2: Found August 26, 3468 - USS Harvard Official Log Entry Chief Science Officer, Commander Bienvenida Asher …...Despite utilizing every piece of data gathering instruments on board, we are still no closer to understanding how or why the ship was transported 2.7 million light years from it’s previous location. Numerous theories abound, but each more unlikely than the last. White holes, quasi-space rifts, alien devices, the hand of God, and psionic teleportation are just some of these. Due to the lack of hard data, we simply can not exclude any possibilities. Further study is required….. ---- Dante had been up early that morning, well before forenoon watch was to begin at 0700. The department heads had been busy and most had their reports filed before the 0000 shift turnover. He had asked for a copy of each of these reports and been reading through each of them carefully. Skimming was usually the best way to get through reports but Dante wanted to get a clear view of the state of the ship before he started his first full day as Acting Captain of the USS Harvard. His XO could have summarized them, but not that morning. A chime sounded, indicating that someone was at his office door. “Come in,” announced Dante. In walked a Homo Stellaris male. Age was difficult to determine with Stellaris as they had an artificial metallic skin. It was installed immediately after birth and changed out five or six times throughout their life to allow for growth as the skin could not grow with them. Humanoid, without noticeable noses or ears, they were an early attempt by the Quon-Mercedes-Kawasaki corporation to create a worker that could survive in space for extended periods with minimal equipment. However after the Gene Clone Revolt and Gene Clone Wars they were declared to be a free and independent species. “Permission to enter, Captain,” spoke the Stellaris. “Commander Freeman, it’s good to finally meet you,” said Dante getting up from his desk, extending his hand. Cdr Freeman stared at the offered hand a moment before taking it and replied, “It’s a pleasure to be meeting you as well, sir.” “Have a seat,” offered Dante before taking his own. Once they both were seated he continued, “I wanted for us to have the opportunity to talk before the meeting with the department heads. I’ve been trying to figure out a course of action for the ship. We are millions of lightyears from home. Alone. With over 50,000 civilians aboard.” “I will assist you in any way possible,” said Cdr Freeman curtly. “Well, I think that in our current state it would be impossible to make it home. Not that I think we shouldn’t try, but we need a plan that might actually work as opposed to doing it on hope and a prayer. Science still hasn’t come with a workable theory to explain our arrival, so going back the same way isn’t possible and may never be. If that’s the case we’re going to need a way to support ourselves, somewhere to live. My job is to keep them, this ship and it's crew safe...Does that really extend to where and how they live?",” spoke Dante, voicing his thoughts “You are correct, Captain. It wouldn’t do well to risk everything in a pointless charge for Union space, but people will want to go home. To ignore that would be unwise. On the other hand you possess ultimate power on this ship, and for all intensive purposes you are the head of government here. A dictatorship might be much easier,” said the silver commander. “No. I will not be a dictator. I might wield similar powers aboard ship, but I will not use them in that way,” cut in Dante. “Then you have your answer,” stated Freeman. “You.....you were testing me. Weren’t you?” asked Dante. “Every ship must be proven eventually. You are going to be tempted many times to just seize control, to take the easy path. I was just bringing it to your attention so you will be better aware of it when the feeling strikes, sir,” boldly stated Commander Freeman. “Then it’s a good thing I have you to remind me of these things,” said Dante. “Just doing my duty, Captain,” replied Commander Freeman. “Well.....Thank you. What is on today's agenda?” “Sir, this morning we have a staff meeting. 4 of our Wolfcraft fighters have been successfully mounted on the hull and control tied into the bridge, just waiting for the final go-ahead from Engineering. So we will be mobile. It’s going to take us over an hour to get to the quasi-space threshold, however once in quasi-space we’ll be pushing 500 times light speed. It would mean about a 10 day trip to the nearest system. It happens to be the best chance of having a life sustaining planet within 20 light years.” “What happens if there is a planet we can use?” asked Dante. “Then we’ll need to send down surveyors to checkout the surface, possibly in one of the civilian shuttles.” “Unless you know everything about colony construction and surveying we’re going to need to put together a team to handle that. We’ll need to pull in anyone with the needed experience.” agreed Dante. “I’ll begin compiling a list of everyone aboard and some of their qualifications. Some of the civilians might have military training and could be extremely useful,” offered Freeman. “That’s…..That’s a great idea,” Dante should have thought of that despite everything else he’d been trying to catch up on. “The, uh, shuttle used will need improved shields as a precaution. Have work begun on that too. If there aren’t any spare shield systems available, cannibalize a couple from a few FATMAN suits.” “An excellent idea, sir.” The MBS FATMAN mark III was the main battle suit used by the United Stars Navy. With heavy armor, an independent shimmer shield system, an ISAH pod and large weapons, it was the first universal battle suit and replaced several other suits designed and constructed by individual member species. The Marines also use a version of the FATMAN, but theirs are also capable of orbital drop missions. “There is one thing I think we should discuss,” said Freeman. “We are going to need to begin strict rationing if we hope to make it very long.” “You are quite right. Anything non-essential should be stopped immediately. However we’ll need to allow certain things to keep moral up. I’d rather us die happy than to last a few days longer at each others throats. If you catch my drift.” “Understood, sir. I’ll handle the details,” agreed the Commander. “If there isn’t anything else, then I’m going to go talk to the mayor of Oceaus. As the highest elected official from Hillburg II I’ll set him on the task to determine what the civilians are wanting. I should be done in time for the meeting,” and with that Dante left his ready room. Before the doors could close behind him, “Sir,” called Freeman loudly. Sticking his head through the door he replied, “Yes, Commander Freeman?” “Can I be dismissed?” asked Freeman in an innocent enough tone. “Wha…….Oh. Right. Yes, you’re dismissed,” said Dante sheepishly. All the way down the hall, he couldn’t get the image of his XO, being forced to wait there until he got back, out of his head. There was so much to learn. Dante found the mayor on the leisure deck attempting to comfort a group of people who had surrounded him. Upon seeing Dante approaching the group of civilians began to surround him and bombard him with questions. Before a marine caught sight of this he yelled, “Silence!” Which the crowd did, but it wouldn’t last long. “I understand your questions and concerns. I will attempt to answer them as quickly as I can.” One amongst the crowd began to interrupt but Dante simply talked over him, “but if you insist on preventing me from doing so, you’ll be waiting much longer. I am here to speak with the Mayor and apprise him of the situation. Within a couple of hours I will make an announcement stating our immediate plans. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have actual work to do.” The crowd remained silent, parting to let him through to the mayor. “Mr. Bi if you’ll follow me, we can talk somewhere in private.” Without waiting for a response he weaved his way back out through the crowd. Finding an empty room he entered with the mayor on his heels. “I am sorry about that, Lieutenant. We have just been given so very little information,” said Mayor Bi once the door had been closed. Garbini, like Mr. Bi, were tree polyp like beings that evolved to be truly arboreal. With numerous tentacle like limbs, they are quite adept at maneuvering amongst the treetops. A cartilage shell protects their brains, but is the only solid structure anywhere on a Garbini. Fur covered with four eyes, they are known for their honesty and integrity in their dealings with everyone they come across. This trait serves many quite well should they seek a position in politics. “It’s ‘Captain’ now. Captain Ganymedes had to be placed in zero stasis,” returned Dante turning to face the mayor. “Oh.....That’s unusual isn’t it? For a lieutenant to be made captain of a capital ship, I mean?” “It is, but it’s not unheard of. Regardless, I am now in command of the Harvard and I’ll be needing your....assistance,” admitted Dante. “I’ll do what I can,” offered Bi. “You are the highest elected official aboard ship. As such, you are the voice of the people. I need to know what they want and need.” “They want to know what’s going on and why they haven’t been taken to a station or planet so they can get on with their lives.” “As I told those outside, I will be announcing our situation and our immediate plans within the next few hours. It’s going to be very difficult for them to absorb.” “They just lost their homes, how much worse can it get?” “We are currently more than 2.7 million light years from Union space. We don’t know how or why, we just know that we are. The Yuiika has left us behind and is attempting to get back to the Union on it’s own.” “Why didn’t we go with them?” asked Mayor Bi, a touch of accusation entering his voice. “We couldn’t keep up. Our ISAH drive is fried, we plan to use the drives of 4 Wolfcraft Fighters just so we can get moving. In addition to that, we don’t have the supplies to make such a journey. We’ll be lucky to make it a month with what we have, let alone the space between galaxies. My first priority is to keep everyone alive, which means supplies. The second is to get this ship repaired. Beyond that, I’ll need to know what the people want. Do they want us to put our efforts into getting home or into making a life out here?” “How long would it take?” accused the Mayor. “Right now, over 5 thousand years. Once we replace the Harvard’s ISAH drive it would only shorten the trip by a thousand years......None of us would make it” “I see your point. It will be difficult for them to grasp at first. I....I can barely believe it,” said the exasperated mayor. “But why did the Yuiika and her crew leave us behind?” “I wasn’t made privy to Captain Arrequin’s thoughts or reasons. At the time, I was only a lieutenant. Captain Ganymedes might have talked with her briefly, but he didn’t hint at any such conversation to me before being placed in zero stasis.” “You’re Captain now. Can’t you just call her up and ask? I’m sure we’re still within range.” “We are still within range. Several attempts have been made but all have gone unanswered.” “Oh…..I see,” said Mayor Bi quietly. “My reason for coming to talk with you is that I need you to figure out what the majority of people will be wanting. It’s 10 days until we get to the nearest system. I need to know by then one way or the other so I know what to be looking for; a planet to call home or just somewhere to make repairs.” “I understand, Captain. I’ll do what I can.” ---- The senior staff had all gathered in the conference room once again. The atmosphere was different than before. It seemed more curious and less cautious than before. Each of the officers must be wondering what to expect from their new Captain. Dante took his seat at the head of the table and began the meeting. “Good morning everyone. I have read your reports. Today we will begin heading for the nearest star system. We have designated it TG-01, and there are some indications that it could contain a life sustaining planet. Engineering, will we have engines to get us there?” “Yes, sir. 4 of our 8 Wolfcraft have been mounted on the hull. Control of their systems has been routed to the bridge,” answered Commander Ross. “Great work. Helm, remember to keep the maneuvering to a minimum. She’s got a lot of weight behind her and short legs.” “Will do, Captain,” assured Lt Cdr Grolph. “Security, I will be announcing our current status and plans shipwide. I’d like you to put more of your teams near the sections with the civilians. Coordinate with the marines. I’m hoping nothing happens but I’d like us to be prepared.” “Yes, sir,” said Lieutenant Yu. “Speaking of marines, Captain Forrest is invited to these meetings. The same goes for the Flight Boss.” “I can inform them, Captain,” offered Anderson. “Thank you. Is there anything that anyone feels needs to be brought before this group?.....No? Then everyone is dismissed.” Dante made his way onto the bridge and took his chair for the first time. It was oddly large, but that could have been a trick of his mind. Either way he knew that he might never feel completely comfortable in the chair despite its many features. He checked the general status of the ship to ensure that everything was operating as it should. Finding everything as it should be he announced, “Bring the ship to Condition Yellow. And prepare to bring the Wolfcraft ISAH drives online.” After all stations called in that they were ready a couple of minutes later, Dante order, “Helm, bring us around on a course to TG-01 and begin acceleration when ready.” “Aye, Captain,” acknowledged Lt Cdr Grolph. Slowly the ship pivoted to bring its nose to point at a bright star before beginning to accelerate slowly. Almost as if the ship was beginning to feel confident in it’s own abilities it accelerated faster and faster. From the viewer on the bridge the stars began to shift blue and blur slightly, elongating into oval shaped blue orbs. Time seemed to crawl despite the fact that the ISAH drive brought along the reality and time of when they had been stopped. The atmosphere on the bridge thickened as the worry that something might go wrong increased with each passing minute. Finally the ship was ripped from normal space into quasi-space where faster-than-light travel was possible. Unlike hyperspace, they were able to see what was going on in normal space along with anything in quasi-space. Course changes were another feature lacking in the old hyperspace drive of centuries past. All this led to a faster, safer, means of travel....but accidents could still happen. “Comms, please get me ship wide. I have an announcement to make,” ordered Dante. ---- The first few hours were rough on those aboard the USS Harvard as they learned of the events from the past 6 days. There were a few altercations but nothing serious. As the reality of their situation began to really sink in there was a calming amongst the citizens and crew. Most were wanting to know how they could help, with what, they didn’t care too much about. Union law required 24 months of civil service after becoming a citizen. A large percentage had served in some capacity in one of the armed forces branches and it was easy for them to be tasked with some sort of duty. There were a small group that remained perpetually incensed and the epicenter of any new disturbances. The majority of this small group were non-citizens, a micro under-cosom of Union society that refused or failed to pass the Citizen Test asked of every individual wishing for citizenship. Those born inside the Union boundaries and those immigrating are all required to take the same test to become a citizen and reap the many benefits and obligations that come along with it. Part of this is a mandatory 24 month service in one of the many civil services. By the end of the day Mayor Bi had requested a meeting with Dante. Promptly at 2000 hours, the door chimed. “Captain Vento, I think I have some answers to your questions from earlier this morning,” said Batari Bi. “That was fast,” replied Dante. “Yes. Well, without taking an actual vote this can only be my impression of what I’ve seen.” “I understand.” “The people don’t want to give up on home. It’s all they’ve known. Their families and friends are there and it’s not something they would willingly give up. However, I get the impression that they, for the most part, could learn to be happy wherever we put down roots,” reported Bi. “I was afraid of that,” admitted Dante. “I’m sorry I couldn’t give you more.” “No. You did what I asked you to. It just means there aren’t any shortcuts.” “Take it from someone who has been at this a long time. There are never any shortcuts.” “Thank you. I’ll remember that.” “I’ll leave you to your work,” said Bi before leaving Dante with his thoughts. ---- The next few days aboard the Harvard blurred together. There wasn’t much that could be done while they were still in transit. There were several drills, and the crew had improved their readiness substantially, but a restlessness was creeping in. Anticipation at what they would find in TG-01 only seemed to make matters worse. When the Harvard finally exited quasi-space the ship felt electric. “Co…..Ms. Asher, what do you see out there?” asked Dante, perched on the edge of his seat. He’d remembered not to address her as “Commander Asher” just in time. His extra reading and studying were starting to pay off. “A dense cometary cloud. 3 Jovian planets in large orbits. 6 inner rocky planets. An adolescent F9 primary,” reported Asher as she continued working her station. The bridge was still, their collective breath held. “The innermost planet doesn’t have an atmosphere, however the rest do to some extent. Sadly none are currently supporting any complex life.......I’ll need some time to confirm, but I don’t think any of the inner planets would be suitable for a colony, Captain.” “We have some time,” conceded Dante. “I’m not sure of that, sir,” interrupted Lt Nyi’kh on comms. “As soon as we entered the system a signal was broadcasted. I’m trying to localize the source.........It came from an object approximately 1 light minute from the star, and positioned directly over the star in relation to the system’s invariable plane......It appears to be a detection buoy.” “Move us in closer,” ordered Dante. The ship turned slowly, so that it would head toward the buoy and for the time being the bridge was quiet. It wasn’t until they had made it over half the distance before the silence was broken. “I’ve managed to decode the message that was sent. It was an alert to our presence and what little information it could glean about us. It should be an easy task now to tap into the buoys systems, Captain.” “Do it,” commanded Dante. They needed information and while it was the best way to get it, being found tampering with someone elses tech might not be viewed in the best light. He picked information and hoped that they didn’t get caught. “The buoy acts as a relay for communications as well as a detection system. It appears that quite a bit of activity has been going on in the TG-13 system, only 4 light years away, for the past few days. I haven’t found any specifics yet.” “Good work, we’ll continue with the system survey for now. XO, you have the Conn.” Dante then left the bridge for his office where he sat down and pulled up the information on the TG-13 system and the activities that might be going on there. It only took 2 hours for Asher and her science team to confirm that there wasn’t a single planet or moon that would be suitable for long term habitation. Dante didn’t even bother reading the details. His attention was again drawn to the reports regarding TG-13. The star was a large carbon star, a late-life main sequence star that had more carbon than oxygen. The likelihood of native life forms being found there were next to none, however there appeared to be something, or someone there. If they did decide to investigate, it would be 3 days to get there. And then additional time to get to whichever star system they.....he, picked after that. The temptation to investigate was a strong one, but Dante couldn’t afford to waste that much time to satisfy his curiosity. In addition to the new information on the TG-13 system, he had been given an updated report of other potential systems that could contain life sustaining planets. The list was depressing due to the short list of actual possibilities. Currently the Harvard located in the outer edge of Triangulum, and while not necessarily a bad position, it was filled with very old stars. Most of the planetary systems around the stars would be obliterated or would no longer be in the habitable zone as the star expanded when their fuel had begun to deplete. The TG-46 system, which stood the best chance of having life supporting planets that had been surveyed so far, was about 50 light years away, or about 36.5 days. That was just too far. So Dante was stuck at his desk trying to figure out where to go when the door chimed before Commander Freeman walked in. “Thank you for coming Commander,” greeted Dante as he gestured to one of the chairs. “Of course, Captain. How can I be of assistance?” replied Freeman as he took a seat. “I need some advi.......perspective. You know everything I have in front of me. What would you suggest I do? Should I try to find assistance from unknown, potentially hostile, species? Head for TG-46? Or, find some rock to set down on and make the best of it?” asked Dante. “TG-46 is too far and the risk of coming into contact with a hostile species is too great at the moment, sir,” said the commander. “You’re right,” admitted Dante. “What about TG-28......it’s in the direction of TG-46 and only 27 light years. If we don’t find a planet there we can send one of the civilian ships that has an ISAH drive to scout it out while we begin work on replacement ISAH pods for the Harvard. We could even start mining operations. Manpower wouldn’t be a problem, slow and inexperienced but we have plenty of it. Equipment is a different story, but we would have the trip there to get started on something-” “It sounds like you have already decided,” cut in Freeman. “So, you approve?” asked Dante. “You don’t need anyone’s approval, sir. You are the Captain. I do, however, advise against it. You could use the remaining Wolfcraft as scouts. They can make it to TG-46 and back in less than a week. The closer systems much faster.” Freeman was right, and Dante knew it. He had been so confident before when he’d ordered the ship to this system, but when it didn’t have what he was wanting he’d begun to doubt his instincts. A Captain shouldn’t have doubts, or at least not visible ones. They should be decisive and project confidence almost to the point of arrogance. He’d let those doubts cloud his judgment. Sending the Wolfcraft made sense, and would conserve resources. “You’re right, we should send out the Wolfcraft. Can you inform the bridge staff?” said Dante. “I can, but a Captain doesn’t ask. He orders. And it would be best if you gave those orders directly.....that would be my suggestion, Captain,” replied Freeman. “Mr. Freeman.......I just realized I don’t know your first name,” stated Dante. This was not the reply that the Commander had been expecting. It took a few moments of soundless speech before he finally coughed up an answer. “Quin.....Quinton, sir.” “Well Quinton.....thank you,” said Dante before leaving the room at a brisk pace. The stunned silver man following a step behind. ---- Hours after the four Wolfcraft had launched, they began reporting in as they passed through the star systems along their designated course. Each would hop from system to system going out for about 4 days before circling around and hitting a few more on the way back. A week in a cramped cockpit was about all that Dante was willing to inflict on his pilots. If they didn’t manage to find a suitable planet by the time they got back, they would swap out the pilots and send them back out as there were more pilots than fighters at the moment. Each of the systems visited seemed to show some signs that someone had been there, mostly in the form of more detection/comm relay buoys. The first system to be reached was TG-13 with it’s intense comm traffic. Chunky had been ordered to drop out well outside the system to avoid detection and observe. If occupied, contact was to be avoided at all cost. What he found was intriguing to say the least. What appeared to have once been a battle was strewn in orbit around one of the gas giants. On one particular moon, an ice moon, was a facility which appeared to be an extensive refinery. Recent damage to the facility could be seen and from the comms traffic it appeared that it had just changed ownership. Enough information was gathered to know that it was two separate species which were at war and had been for several decades. Neither appeared to be an overly hospitable species, so contact would likely end in a gunfight. A sensor buoy was left by Chunky, to monitor the system, before moving on with his designated survey route. At 1000 hours, the next morning the senior staff were once again seated in the conference room. The agenda was a diverse one compared to the previous meetings. Dante knew most of what was wanting to be discussed, and at least an idea about the rest. “Good morning! I see we’re all here, so lets get started. Mr. Freeman,” greeted Dante. “Sir, it’s come to the attention of several members of the senior staff, that certain individuals....civilians, have expressed interest in being reinstated to their military divisions,” explained Freeman. “I can understand the sentiment. I’ve been thinking about this since it was brought to my attention. Any previous navy personnel wishing to be reactivated can do so. I will not conscript anyone. Those from other branches who wish to join the navy can also do so. If they wish to contribute but don’t wish to leave their chosen branch they will be granted a temporary service in the navy. 60 days should be sufficient for us to start getting settled or we can deal with it further then. This will mean an added strain on all of you, but I know that you can handle it. Are there any questions on the topic?......In that case we can continue,” said Dante Ross was the first to speak up, “Captain, I’d like to get started on the construction of replacement ISAH pods. It would mean taking over one of the hangers and dedicating at least one, possibly two, nanite factories and putting a significant drain on power and fuel reserves.” “We don’t have a means of refueling yet. Would it be wise to strain what we do have?” asked Lieutenant Commander Maccius, the Harvard’s Tactical Officer. “There is a refinery on board. It would need to be unpacked and a water source, ice would work, but it’s possible,” contributed Anderson. “How long would it take to set it up? And if we need to leave in a hurry, how long to pack it up?” asked Dante. “Once we have a water source it could be deployed in an hour. Retrieval in about the same,” explained Commander Ross. “You can start construction, Mr. Ross, use whatever you need. Getting working engines is a top priority. In the meantime, Ms. Reinhet, I’d like you to work with Science to find a suitable source for water in this system for refining,” ordered Dante. Lt Cdr Reinhet was the Chief Navigator and a Vril. She looked to be a blond Terran, but was infact a different species. The Vril had several dealings with Terrans, some not so nice. A pervasive attitude of superiority and genetic purity abounded amongst the Vril often coinciding with Nazi fascism of old Earth. “I have already taken the liberty of compiling a list of suitable refinery locations, sir,” countered Asher. “Oh! What did you find?” “There were several usable sites, Captain, but only a couple of those had the quantity we required.” “Commander Ross, pick the site you like the best and inform the bridge, we’ll head there immediately after,” decided Dante. Using Ross’s rank while addressing him was a slip, but by the time he’d realized all he could do was mental kick himself. “Yes, sir.” “This system is going to need a name,” commented Nyi’kh, “It’s customary that the CO names systems upon the first visit to that system, sir.” “You’re correct......and I’ve been thinking about it since we arrived. I’d like to conduct a naming contest amongst the children aboard. They’ll submit names and I will pick one. The submitter of the winning name will be given a tour of the ship along with a couple of his or her friends,” explained Dante. “I think that’s an excellent idea, Captain,” expressed Commander Relis. “Sir? How extensive will this tour be?” asked Lt Yu, Chief of Security. “Enough to make them feel like they know this ship, but not enough to compromise security. Infact, I’d like you, Lieutenant, to come up with the tour itinerary and act as guide,” said Dante. “Sir?” questioned the lieutenant. “Is there a problem?” asked Dante. “Uh....No, sir,” gulped Yu. “Good. Is there anything else that needs discussing?” inquired Dante, “Dismissed.” ---- “Sir, Vixen reports that she’s found a habitable moon around a gas giant in TG-26. Science is confirming now,” reported the comms officer. “It’s confirmed, Captain. It’s a garden world with indications of simple indigenous life,” said Cdr Asher. “Excellent. Evaluate it as much as possible from this distance for long term habitability.” ordered Dante. “It would be helpful if Vixen stayed in system a little longer, Captain,” added Asher. “Oh. Right. She’s at your disposal, then,” replied Dante awkwardly. “Sir, we’re going to have some company here in the next 3 hours,” reported tactical. “How so?” questioned Dante. “I’ve been monitoring The Pit, sir…..TG-13, for potential threats and it appears they just received the detection buoys notice of our arrival and are sending 3 ships to this system. We’ve determined that they use hyperspace jumps to get from star to star. If their tech is comparable to what we know of hyperspace travel then they should arrive in 2.8 hours. Most of that being travel time to the proper jump point.” “What sort of threat do they pose to the ship?” “Mid-to-High, as we haven’t gotten any detailed scans yet,” said the tactical officer. “Keep monitoring them. Helm move the ship so it sits between the refinery and the hyperspace exit point. In the meantime I’m off to inform the winner of the naming contest. Mr. Anderson, you have the Conn.” Some of the names submitted had been very creative, and included Morgue and Apocalypse. There were several bold kids who submitted his own name or that of Captain Ganymedes. No one suggested to use Captain Arrequin’s name, but that was to be expected. Arriving on the leisure deck, Dante made his way through the mass of people, stopping frequently to talk to one person or the other. He didn’t have the respect of most of those he saw, but for the most part they were all happy to see him and for what he’d done for them so far. A few of the Non-Citizen were caught following him at a distance. The security officer that had taken it on himself to act as escort seemed to notice as well and was uneasy about the situation. “I’m looking for a Mr. Zach Thompson. Anyone seen him? I’ve heard he’s been up to no good,” asked Vento in a loud voice. “Here, Captain,” called a small boy as he made his way through the gathering crowd. Zach was short for his age of only ten years old. With bleach blond hair and a pale complexion he was often overlooked when up against a light background. “I am pleased to inform you that you are the winner of the naming contest of this solar system. And if you’re willing, would you like to help me announce that name to the whole ship?” asked Dante. “Yes, sir!” replied a very happy Zach. Pulling out his PDD, he called up the ship wide intercom. “Attention everyone, I have with me a Zach Thompson, the winner of the naming contest. I will have him announce the name and I would like it to be updated in the ship registry for this solar system, TG-01.” Passing the PDD to Zach, the boy’s eyes got big and the grin that was already threatening to split his head in two got even bigger. “I officially declare the system TG-01, Dawning Hope.” A cheer rose up around them. “Someone will be down shortly to start your tour, pick a couple of friends to go with you and I’ll see you on the bridge,” said Dante over the din. With a handshake, he left the young man to revel in the attention. ---- “They’re making their hyperspace jump and are now in system,” reported Lieutenant Commander Maccius. “Go to Battle Stations,” ordered Dante. “We’re being hailed,” said Nyi’kh. “Put them through,” replied Dante as he straightened his uniform. A humanoid with subtle washed out features and no hair appeared on screen. “My name is Captain Dante Vento of the USS Harvard. What can I do for you?” The Gax were using radio signals instead of faster-than-light tech that the sensor buoy used. Due to this downgrade, it took a couple of minute for the signal to reach the ship and for the reply to return. “You and your ship are here by property of the Gax Imperium. Prepare to be boarded,” said the humanoid. “I’m sure that a peaceful resolution can be made. We are new to this part of the…...this part of space, so if we have violated your laws or space we are deeply sorry,” said Dante followed by another long pause, but shorter than the first one as the gap between ships closed. “You and your ship are now our property. Prepare to be boarded,” repeated the alien. “I’m sorry but this ship is the property of the United Stars of the Galaxy and those aboard are it’s citizens. If you simply inform us of the extent of your territory we will depart immediately,” explained Dante, and a shorter pause. “You entered our territory and thus lost all claim of ownership to yourself and property. Submit or be destroyed,” said the Imperium officer before cutting transmission. “How long until we’re within their weapons range?” asked Dante. “They’re firing torpedoes,” exclaimed Lt Cdr Maccius. “Our CIWS is having trouble locking on.” “All hands brace for impact,” announced Dante, having his previous question answered. While he might have said it as a precaution dealing with unknown weapons, he wasn’t prepared for what actually happened. All three Imperium ships had each launched a single torpedo. Their targets were the Wolfcraft fighters that had been mounted on the exterior of the ship. Shimmer shields might have been at full strength and had a redundant system but the torpedoes passed through as if they hadn’t been there at all. Three glowing balls of energy bloomed on the surface of the Harvard. It would have been an almost beautiful sight if it weren’t for what was happening below the hull. “Damage report,” shouted Freeman as he picked himself off the floor, his console having blown up in his face. His uniform in shreds but his metallic skin showing only small cuts and nicks. “Power failures across most of the ship. Weapons offline. Three Wolfcraft “engines” destroyed, minimal maneuvering remaining,” replied someone through the smoke that had begun to fill the bridge, it might have been Anderson. “Razer is a go,” order Freeman. Dante was still in a daze, his mind having not caught up with what had just happened. ---- Razer had been called back in his Wolfcraft the moment the Imperium ships had started to move toward the Dawning Hope, TG-01, system. He’d been ordered to sit outside the system where the Imperium sensor buoy wouldn’t detect him. Having received the green light, he spun up his ISAH Drive. And double checked the course and coordinates the Harvard had just relayed. Engaging the ISAH Drive he hopped into quasi space for mere seconds before being dropped back out again. The Imperium ships loomed in front of him before he flew past them. Turning his nose around, and pulling enough g-force that he’d have been liquified if it weren’t for the fighters arti-grav systems, he fired his MILAN ship-to-ship missiles at the ship on the right and the left. The missiles were only intended to damage or destroy the engines, but both ships exploded in two flashes of light. Coming in close on the remaining ship, Razer let loose his Black Light FTL Gatlings at the weapons and weapon ports that the computronic had painted for him. Deep holes peppered the hull of the Imperium ship as secondary explosions followed behind. Within seconds the ship was defenceless and only seconds after that their propulsion was destroyed. ---- “Recall Razer. He’s done enough damage,” ordered Dante finally composing himself like a captain should. Meanwhile things elsewhere aboard the Harvard had calmed down slightly too. The casualty report was grim with 21 dead and 67 wounded, all of which were a result of powergrid malfunctions. With only one remaining Wolfcraft attached to the hull, they could only limp along and weapons were going to take at least 6 hours to get back into operation. They needed to find somewhere safe to get some of the more extensive repairs done but they were running out of options. An hour after their encounter with the Gax Imperium the senior staff were once again in the conference room for an emergency meeting. “Tactical, what happened out there?” demanded Dante. “We’re not entirely sure, Captain. The torpedoes were of a relatively low yield, but use propulsion and shielding tech we’ve never seen before. Our targeting systems weren’t registering them at all. I’m working with Science right now to figure out how they do it. What would really help is if we could get our hands on one of those torpedoes,” explained Lt Cdr Maccius. “My marines are ready. You just say the word, sir,” added Captain Forrest, Marine CO. “Boarding their ship could be considered an act of war, I would advise against it, Captain,” warned Freeman. “I think being in their territory would be excuse enough. Add on top of that the destruction of two of their ships and the disabling of another all while in their own space. I’m pretty sure we’re already at war, it’s just not officially yet,” stated Dante. “I want a mission plan on my desk within the hour. I want both of you, Captain Forrest and Mr. Yu, to work together on this. However Captain, you’re on point with this one. Your objectives are to obtain as much information as possible about the Gax Imperium, obtain one of their torpedoes, and have as few casualties as possible on both sides. Understood?” “Yes, sir.” “Engines. We need them and we need them now,” demanded Dante. “We’ve begun construction on six replacement engines. Most are just in the beginning stages. I think we could rush two of them, they’d be at 25-50% capacity but we could get them completed, installed and operational in eight days, sir,” said Ross grimly. “Do it. What about our destination, TG-26?” “Until we get more detailed equipment on the ground we can’t be sure, Captain, but it’s looking like it would be suitable for colonization. The rest of the system appears untouched by the Imperium or any other sentient species,” replied Asher. “That will have to do. Mr Tav’n, I’d like you to retask the remaining fighters to begin a radial search around TG-26. We’ll need to know what’s around, so have them drop our own sensor buoys in each of the systems…..Eight days. We have eight days until we leave this system, let’s make them count.” ---- “Captain Forrest to Harvard. We are in position.” “This is Harvard. You are a go.” With a wordless signal the hatch of the Imperium ship was blown away. Like specters in the night the team of FATMAN clad marines pushed inside with a smaller team of security and science officers trailing behind. Upon piercing the outer skin, the group began to spread out through the veins and arteries of the metal corpse. Sporadic gunfire could be heard reverberating through the bones of the beast. With the efficiency of a virus the Union strikeforce located data nodes, arms lockers and weapon depots were hacked, raided, copied and sampled. Other than a few clusters of intense resistance, there wasn’t much that slowed their mission down until, “Captain Forrest! We have a situation. We came across a small group on the lower levels who appear to be slaves. They’re seeking asylum, sir.” “Wait there. I’ll call it in,” replied Forrest. “Harvard, we have what appear to be Imperium slaves requesting asylum. What are your orders?” A long pause before, “Captain your orders are to evaluate the slaves for any potential threats. If deemed secure you are to escort them back to the Harvard.” “Roger, Harvard,” said Forrest. “Klien, secure any slaves who want to come with us and bring them to the rendezvous.” “Yes, sir,” came the reply. Ethan Forrest had been surprised at how little resistance they had come against. Especially given how much damage they had done to the Harvard with only 3 torpedoes. Most of the crew they came across surrendered immediately or were found cowering in rooms or closets. Those that did fight were clearly officers or being “led” by them and seemed to actually be shocked when their weapons didn’t damage the marines FATMAN suits. As ordered, no one was harmed if it could at all be helped, of the 100 or so that put up a fight, only 2 were severely injured. All-in-all it was a pretty mundane mission, but it was the first time his men felt they could actually contribute since arriving in Triangulum. Crowd control might have been a needed duty, but it wasn’t what most he or any other marine had signed up for. ---- Back on Harvard preparations were underway to receive the Imperium refugees. They would need to be screened both inside and out for any potential threats to the ship. After that they would be questioned by one of the psi talents on board to determine how genuine their request for asylum truly was. Several crew and civilians had already express their displeasure that they were taking anyone a board. Resources and space were already tight, and adding more mouths and bodies would only make things that much harder. None were louder or as adamant as Dante’s XO, Commander Freeman. “Captain, it’s illogical to shelter refugees if we can barely defend ourselves, let alone feed ourselves,” countered Freeman as he paced the ready room. “There is plenty of food to go around,” stated Dante absently as he was busy reading a report on some of the systems around TG-26. “Sir, you must take this seriously,” urged the commander. “I do take this seriously, Mr. Freeman,” answered Dante, “but I have half a dozen things just as urgent right now. Two dozen more that are high priority. With fifty more that can’t wait until tomorrow. I don’t have time to fret over a decision that has already been made. Union law states that I must seriously consider all applications for asylum and my moral laws would not let me turn those people away just to avoid having to deal with a few people doubting that I know what I’m doing. They needed help to get away from a repressive society in which they were not afforded the rights and standing we sometimes take for granted. I can’t save every slave or help everyone in the galaxy who might need it, but right here, right now, I can. So I will. I don’t know what more you want from me!” Without making a sound of protest Dante watched the silver man depart before diving back into the mountain of work on his desk. ---- “I need those engines,” stated Dante for the eleventh time. “I know, Captain, but there isn’t much I can do. No one has ever done what we’re doing. We are building engines from scratch….on a ship…. millions of light years from the experts that do this for a living…...I’m literally writing the manual as I go along,” explained Ross. “You said you could get me 2 engines,” countered Dante. “Well, sir, things have changed. I’ll be lucky if I can get one of them operational let alone mounting on the ship in the 2 days left you’ve given me.” “OK!.......Then what can you give me in two days?” asked Dante, so mentally exhausted he had to keep reminding himself that, as Captain, he shouldn’t scream at people…...unless they deserved it. “I’ll need to stop working on the second engine so I can reassign the work crew, but I think I can cannibalize most of the ISAH drives from what’s left of the civilian shuttles. I should be able to rig them together and then mount them to the hull. With the Wolfcraft still attached, the rigged civilian drives, and the new one built from scratch…..the trip will still take 20 days…...give or take.” “20 days?......That’s too long. Unless you’re fine eating unflavored biomass for a couple of weeks after getting there, 20 days is too long.” “I think I’m going to be sick,” exclaimed Ross as he clutched his stomach and covered his mouth. “ Are we really that low on the flavor for the food printers?” Food printers were a standard means aboard Union ships of making recycled bio matter look and taste like real food. While recycleable biomass was easy to come by for the most part, the flavoring to make it palatable was separate and had to be added. With so many people consuming the finite flavor additives, and reduced stores thanks to Captain Arrequin, it was only a matter of time before it ran out. “Yes. We’ve already cut the flavor allotment in half for each meal and will likely reduce it another 15% tomorrow…..Even then it probably won’t last 20 days.” “I’ll have to get everyone working hard,” said Ross with a shudder. “If we want to cut travel time then we’re going to need to mount another Wolfcraft to the hull. I know how reluctant you’ve been to do that, but it’s the only way at this point.” Ever since their skirmish with the Gax Imperial ships, Dante had been reluctant to have any of the Wolfcraft go very far. They were down to five fighters, one still mounted on the hull, and the weapons systems on the Harvard were still not functioning properly. He’d even ordered that one of the four other fighters remain in system at all times. “How long would it take to mount it?” asked Dante hesitantly. “Since we know what we’re doing, less than 6 hours…..4 probably.” “Ok….but it’s the last thing done before we leave the system.” “Understood…..We’ll talk some more tomorrow,” said Ross, getting up to leave. “Same time?” asked Dante. “Count on it,” said Ross before the door closed behind him. For the past four nights Ross had stopped by Dante’s quarters to talk while both were off duty. Usually it was about what had been happening that day, but the conversations always took random and unexpected turns. Some casual, friendly conversation without rank or regulation getting in the way was a welcomed relief for Dante. As he’d been reading through some of the officer training manuals and the Captains Treasure set of books, he’d realized how much he needed to learn especially in regards to Captain/Crew interactions. The brief times when he could forget about all that were the highlights of his day. As Dante got into bed that night his thoughts, as they did every night since the Yuiika had left, turned to Christine. She hadn’t volunteered to stay on the Harvard and hadn’t spoken to him since their conversation in the auditorium. Pulling out his PDD, Dante called up Christine’s contact info and initiated a call. And like every night…...she didn’t answer. ---- “Arriving in TG-26 in 10 seconds,” announced Reinhet. The past week and a half in transit had been taxing, to say the least. Having the refinery deployed previously had proved invaluable as construction could begin on prefab homes, along with a new Wolfcraft fighter being headed up by the pilots and their maintenance crew. The fighter was being designated Wolfcraft Type 1X, as the original design was being modified for better use for “our current situation”, or so they kept saying. Despite the heavy energy consumption, fuel reserves were nearly full when they finally left Dawning Hope. Vixen held her own naming contest for TG-26. It involved bribes and flagrant promises, but she eventually decided on the name “Hell’s Cradle.” It had yet to really catch on and some had already begun to talk about renaming it. Once the engine and civilian engine rig were completed and installed, a Wolfcraft mounted, the refinery packed up, and all science teams had returned who had been authorized to leave ship, the Harvard left Dawning Hope for Hell’s Cradle. After only an hour they were forced to make an emergency stop due to an engine malfunction, but were back on their way eleven hours later. “Exiting quasi-space,” announced Grolph. Every head on the bridge turned to the main viewer. Outside hung an enormous ball of blue, with a smaller much more vibrant blue, green, white and red marble suspended before it. “Ladies and gentlemen, welcome home!” After a brief pause, Dante continued, “Bring us into standard orbit Mr. Grolph. Ms. Asher, begin your survey of the moon’s surface and inform your teams to prepare for deployment. I want potential settlement sites on my desk in 18 hours. Flight Boss, I want systemwide patrols going continuously. Engineering, this boat is going planetside in the near future, make sure everything is squared away for that to happen. Refinery locations on my desk in 12 hours and a detailed plan for getting this ship to 100% working order in 36. Tactical, I want system and planet defence recommendations on my desk by morning. OPS…..just keep everything organized and on task.” ---- Elsewhere on Harvard…. Deep in the bowels of the metal beast, three shadowy beings met. Each had come for different reasons, but all wanted the same thing…...power. For long moments no one spoke, each eyeing the others daring them to speak first and speak the words that shouldn’t be spoken. Finally, the largest of them spoke. “We all know why we’re here. We should just get on with it,” his voice deep and rich. “You’ve got that right. There’s no point in wasting time. Positions are already being solidified. If we don’t act quickly our tasks will become much more difficult,” said a soft, melodious, voice. “Patience,” came a raspy gruff voice from the smallest shadow. “Nothing good can come from doing anything hastily. We will each have what we want and no one will be able to stop us.” Category:Triangulum Files